


Pull Me Down With You

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virginity, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Sae catches Ren looking at Makoto's ass. What kind of older sister would she be if she didn't help the young couple explore that desire? ...and perhaps have a little fun for herself. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Pull Me Down With You

The guilt that Sae felt over what had happened to Ren sat in her chest, making it hard for her to look at him as he sat at the other end of their dinner table. Only a few months ago, she had asked him to spend time in prison. He didn't seem to hold it against her, but to ask such a thing of someone his age... she couldn't forgive herself for it, even if he had long since put it past them. When she did finally manage to look him in the eye, she noticed that he was looking away, towards Makoto, who was stood at the stove nearby, cooking their dinner.

Makoto was his girlfriend, so that wasn't unusual, but what was unusual was exactly where his gaze seemed to be placed. Makoto's pants were tight enough for her ass to be well-defined, something that Sae had noticed the moment her sister had first come out of her bedroom but had been hoping to avoid paying any attention to. Apparently, her boyfriend had noticed. A moment later, Ren's gaze shifted to Sae, and as he saw the ashen-haired woman staring back at him, it must have occurred to him that she had seen where his eyes had been looking. Staring down towards the table, he daren't look up towards Sae again, and a flush rose on his cheeks.

Teenagers. As Makoto plated up their food, Sae found herself wondering just how far the two of them had gone together. Still, she pushed that curiosity down as the three of them ate, with Ren still unable to look Sae in the eye. It was cute, Sae thought, but she wasn't the type to make a move on her sister's boyfriend, at least not directly.

"So, how long have the two of you been together, anyway?" Sae asked.

Makoto looked up from her food, and then over towards Ren. Her face flushed. "A little longer than you might think," she told her sister, prompting Sae to raise her eyebrow.

"Is that right?" Sae inquired, leaning forward a little.

Makoto cleared her throat, clearly not wanting to answer any further questions about that, and so Sae didn't ask them. As they continued to eat, the three talked about whatever topic came up naturally. Whenever Sae caught Ren's gaze, she gave him a little, knowing smirk, and although his cheeks had flushed at first, it didn't take long until he smirked back at her. Makoto didn't seem to notice any of these glances, which was probably for the best, Sae wagered. On the spot, she wasn't sure if she would be able to come up with a sufficient explanation for why they were looking at each other the way they were.

It was only once they were finished, once Ren had said his goodbyes and left, that Sae finally allowed herself to smirk in Makoto's direction, though the younger Niijima merely raised an eyebrow at first.

"What's wrong, sis?" she asked. "...come to think of it, things seemed pretty weird at dinner. Is there a joke that I'm missing?" Sae could read the self-doubt in her sister's mind, and in response, she stepped forward, pulled her sister into a hug and shook her head.

"No joke. I'm just proud of you, is all. A part of me was worried that you wouldn't..."

"That I wouldn't what?" Makoto asked, after a couple of moments of silence.

"Wouldn't find someone to be normal with, I suppose. We've had a rough few years, haven't we?"

Makoto didn't know what to say. She eventually furrowed her brow. "It still feels like I'm missing something."

Sae didn't want to get Ren in any trouble. She pulled away from Makoto, then leaned back against the kitchen side behind her. "How far have you and your boyfriend gone together?"

Makoto's face immediately flushed. "Wh-What? What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I'm referring to, Makoto," Sae replied, her lips curling into a knowing smirk.

"I mean... we've done... stuff. Normal stuff, I think. Why do you need to know?" Makoto asked, her cheeks flushing even harder. She sank into herself for a moment, then sighed when she didn't get an immediate response from her sister. "We're being safe if that's what you're concerned about."

"That's good to know, but no, I was actually going to ask if the two of you had done anal yet."

There was a moment of silence as Sae's words settled in. Makoto's face was beet-red, the embarrassment evident in that and her demeanour as she failed to even stammer out a reply. "N... No," she eventually managed, looking away.

"I think you should invite him back here. I could help you out," Sae stated, flatly. Such a lack of shame from her sister had Makoto backing up a little, a look of surprise on her face.

"Why would you want to...? Anal? That's gross, isn't it?" The fact that Makoto had stated her worries in the form of a question told Sae that her opinion on anal was quite fragile, and could likely be pushed towards something a little more hedonistic with just a little pushing on her part.

"Gross? Not at all. It feels really good," Sae assured her. "There are other good things about it, too, but if it disgusts you, you might not want to hear about them." Sae knew exactly what she was doing, wording her tease the way that she had.

"Good things...?" Makoto repeated, a little quieter than Sae had spoken. For a moment, she seemed to be in thought, and then she shook her head. "Well, I'd like to at least hear about them... if you like them, they can't be that bad." The faith that Makoto had made Sae smile, and she leaned forward, her lips barely hiding a small grin.

"Well, why don't you invite your boyfriend back here next week? I'll show you them first-hand." 

Makoto's face immediately flushed again, but beneath that embarrassment sat an undeniable excitement.

— — —

One week later, Ren stepped into the household again, worried as to what the night might bring. After all, Sae had almost definitely seen him staring at Makoto's ass, but Makoto had invited him back, so Sae must not have spoken to her sister about it yet. The feeling of unease lasted for a short while, but when Makoto pulled him into Sae's bedroom, that unease turned into questioning, and then into curiosity.

"Makoto, what are—"

"Don't worry about it, just come with me, yeah?" And with that, she pulled him into the room, closing the bedroom door behind him. As he looked to the bed, he saw Sae, wearing only lingerie. He averted his eyes right away, of course, and cleared his throat.

"Your sister's kinda—" Ren began, only to have Makoto interrupt him again.

"I know, I know. That's intentional. Don't worry about it."

"Intentional...?" Ren asked, lowering his hand, but as he looked over to Makoto, he saw that she had dressed down into lingerie, too. The flush on his face remained, and as he looked between the two sisters his expression must have been a questioning one because as Makoto tugged him towards the bed, she assured him that nothing bad was going to happen.

"My sister just wants to show me a few things," she told him. Suddenly, he began to make the connections inside his head. Sae wanted to show them something, and she had seen him staring at her sister's ass the previous week...? Were things going the way that he thought they were going?

The very moment that he sat down on the bed, urged to do so by Makoto, her hand slipped against his chest, then his stomach, and she soon had his shirt pulled up so that she could touch his bare skin instead. Sae soon joined them, and as the two women surrounded him, Ren cleared his throat.

"I don't mind where this is going, but I would like to know the details," he told them, and though that didn't stop Sae from sliding her hand inside his shirt just as Makoto had, the younger Niijima did lean back to answer him.

"Sae wanted to know how far the two of us have gone together," she began, then seemed to have trouble going any further. As she furrowed her brow, her face flushed, then she let out a soft sigh. Luckily, after she had gotten Ren's shirt off, Sae pulled back, too, to back her sister up.

"I wanted to know because it's obvious that you have some desires that you haven't told her about yet," Sae added. "I can tell by the way that you look at her." Thankfully, she didn't say anything more than that. Ren let out a short sigh of relief, then gulped.

"Okay, so, uh... what's this about, then...?" Their hands were still on his body, roaming his chest and running down towards his belt. He didn't mind the touches in the least, especially now that he knew he wasn't about to be in trouble with Makoto, but he wanted to know what he was in for all the same.

"She wanted to know if we'd done anal," Makoto managed, moreso by blurting the words out than anything else. Ren immediately rose his eyebrow, and Makoto flushed deeply, prompting Sae to let out a small chuckle as her hand settled at his member and gave it a soft squeeze.

"She's right, that's exactly what I asked. Given the way you were staring at her behind, I figured you must have done, but no, apparently you decided not to share with my sister just how much you enjoy her plump rump, right?" As Sae spoke, she gave Makoto a teasing glance, prompting her sister to blush even harder and sink further into herself. As Ren watched, it dawned on him that he was seeing two sisters in underwear. Shouldn't that have been messed up? Shouldn't he— As he watched, Sae slipped a finger beneath Makoto's chin, hooked the girl's face up and then pressed a kiss against her sister's lips.

Ren watched as Makoto's face lit up in a flush, though she didn't move away from her sister. Sae hadn't asked first, but Makoto didn't seem to mind. Though her eyes had opened wide in surprise at first, they soon closed, settling as Makoto did against her sister, and she began to kiss the older Niijima back. The mere sight of the two of them acting in such a lewd way had already gotten Ren hard beneath Sae's hand, but the sight of them kissing had his cock throbbing.

Sae pulled back from the kiss only when she felt that cock against her palm, a grin rising on her lips. "Now, that brings us to one important question," Sae began. "Of myself and Makoto, who will be the first to take this dick of yours?"

Makoto had just finished recovering from the deep kiss that her sister had given her, and she turned towards Ren with a deep blush on her face. Ren stared for a moment, unsure of how to answer, and Makoto spoke up.

"It's okay if you want to have sex with her first. It's not as if she'd be taking your virginity or anything, and she is the most experienced one." Ren nodded.

But even with Makoto's permission, what was he supposed to do? Could he just, lay his hands on Sae and begin stripping her of what little clothing she was wearing? Compared to Makoto, her body was a lot fuller, her tits and ass bigger, her hips wider. He would still have chosen Makoto any day of the week, but there was no denying that his girlfriend's sister had a maturity to her, even if there wasn't that big of an age difference between them.

In the end, Sae answered for him, reaching down to pull the belt of his pants open. Makoto and Ren both watched as Sae's older, experienced hand and purposed fingers tugged his belt open, then popped the button on his pants and moved them out of the way enough for her to slip a hand into his boxers and pull out his shaft. A grin took over Sae's face as she exposed his cock, and she didn't waste any time leaning down to come face-to-face with it.

Makoto followed her sister so as to not be left behind, then moved a hand to Sae's shoulder. She had been about to mention to her sister that she wanted to have a share, too, but with Ren's cock in front of the both of them, it was about all they could focus on. Entranced, the two girls leaned forward, latched their lips onto his member at different sides and began to worship him. Their eager tongues lathered over the slightly sweaty skin. Having two girls work him over in such a way was unlike anything Ren had experienced before. Sighing, he slipped a hand into both of their hair and rode the two girls' heads as they worked up and down his shaft in alternating strokes.

The softness of their lips wasn't a new sensation for him; Makoto had sucked his dick before, and having two sets of lips running along his cock didn't feel all that different by itself... but the context? The fact that they were sisters, each trying to please him? The fact that only one of them was actually dating him, the other simply sucking his cock for the sake of it? That made it an experience unlike any other. Huffing, he looked down at them, his cock at its hardest. Topping the pleasure he felt looking down at the two subservient sisters would be hard, but as it turned out, Sae had just the thing for it.

She pulled herself back from his cock after a while, left Makoto suckling at the head of his cock while she moved over to the other side of the bed, got down onto all fours and wiggled her butt back towards the other two. Makoto only realised what was happening when Ren pulled away from her, taking his delicious cock with him. She followed the direction he'd gone in with her gaze only to see her sister reaching back to pull her underwear aside, exposing her asshole to the two of them.

"If we're going to be focusing on anal stuff," Sae began, using a single finger to spread her hole a little wider, "then you're going to have to learn how to eat ass, yeah?"

Though Ren was quick to move up behind her, laying a hand against the prosecutor's outer thigh, Makoto was slower to do so. As she looked upon her sister's ass, it seemed to hit her just what sort of a situation she had gotten into. With a gulp, she glanced over towards Ren, and then back at her sister, then leaned a little closer. Fuck, she could smell her sister's ass, the bitter scent of sweat and filth. She had prepared herself for such a reality, or so she had thought, but being face-to... well, ass with it was a different matter altogether. Ren could tell just by looking at her that she was having second thoughts, and so he leaned out of the way a little to let her have the first taste, his free hand slipping up and along her back until he had a hold on the back of her head again.

As she looked at him that time, the implication was clear. Makoto let out a sigh, then looked her sister's ass over again. The weirdest thing about it was that the longer she stared, the more she liked the sight before her, even if the smell would take some getting used to. Ren guided her further down, something that Makoto didn't seem all that unhappy about when push came to shove. As she neared the older Niijima's rump, Makoto even began taking cautionary sniffs. Perhaps the smell wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be?

"Oh, so that's what you'd rather do..." Sae muttered, looking back over her shoulder at Makoto, and although the younger Niijima wore an expression of confusion, Sae soon pushed herself back against the younger woman's face, planting her puckered asshole right against Makoto's nose. Makoto's eyes immediately widened, but with the hand on the back of her head, stopping her from pulling away, she had no choice but to breathe deep the scent of her sister's ass—even breathing through her mouth didn't allow her to escape it, with the sweat remaining prominent no matter what she did.

It wasn't all bad, though. The longer Makoto stayed there, her curious nose sniffing at her sister's behind, the less offensive the scent seemed to be. Towards the end, she even managed to get into the act, her arms slipping around Sae's thighs so that she could take a proper, deeper whiff. One of her hands slid between her legs, and after pushing into the lingerie she was wearing, she began to masturbate, taking deep, audible sniffs of her sister's behind as she did. It didn't matter how bad the smell was anymore, even if it was a little less offensive now. Should the scent have been as bad as it had been at first, Makoto would have stayed there anyway, because the mere act of doing such a depraved thing with her sister made her so aroused that she could hardly think.

It was only when Ren leaned down to join her that she was allowed to pull her nose away, with the two teens both moving their mouths to the tight hole, their tongues working around the rim to have a testing taste. It wasn't bad, Ren thought, and beside him, Makoto even thought that it was good. She lapped and lapped, getting closer to the hole itself each time. Giving Makoto an opportunity to taste it for herself, Ren leaned further down to give Sae's pussy slow laps, though even as he did so his focus was on Makoto, trying to make sure that she was still having fun even if she was being forced to do something so degrading.

To say that Makoto was having fun would have been an understatement. As she wrapped her arms tight around her sister's legs, abandoning the act of masturbation, for the time being, it seemed as if she was on a mission to explore every inch of her sister's ass. She took hungry licks, crossing the entire hole with each broad stroke, and saliva began to dribble from the hole as each lap added another stroke of spit to the already well-lubricated star-shaped hole. She pulled her hands back, used them to spread the hole wider, and while looking at the back of her sister's head she pushed her tongue as deeply as she could, flicking up and down, around and around, with the tight hole throbbing around her tongue as she did. Even with how inexperienced she was, Sae couldn't help but wonder whether anyone had done such a thing to her sister before.

Reaching back, Sae slipped her hand into her sister's hair, grabbed tightly onto the back of her head and held her in place, moaning out as she did. "Oh, my god! You're doing such a good job, Makoto," Sae assured her sister, pushing her butt back against the two tongues as she did.

Ren couldn't help feeling a little jealous as he watched on. He wanted to be the one pulling such pleasured noises from Sae, but for the time being, he remained at her cunt, moreso watching Makoto's own desperate licking than doing much of his own. The young school council president ate Sae's ass as if her life depended on it and only stopped when Sae's hand moved away again, which she took as a sign that she should pull away again. Fresh air smelled weird after so long buried in her sister's crack.

Ren pulled back with her, and the two of them waited for Sae to collect herself. Huffing, the ashen-haired woman took a moment, then lifted up again. "...alright. Clearly, the two of you don't have much to learn there," Sae said, rolling over onto her back. After spreading her legs, she reached over onto the bedside table to grab some lube, then took off the rest of her clothing. While Makoto and Ren did the same, neither of them wanting to be the only one left wearing anything, Sae lifted her butt upward and reached down with two lube-soaked fingers, poking and prodding at her own ass until she managed to slip the fingers inside. It didn't take much. She had experienced, after all.

Nonetheless, Makoto watched on as her sister fingered her own backside, wondering what it must feel like. It would hurt, right? But then, the entire point of that evening had been to dispel the myths regarding anal sex. Makoto didn't much think it was gross anymore, especially not after rimming her own sister for the better part of ten minutes. She continued watching as, once satisfied with her own fingering, Sae gestured for Ren to move closer, then pulled him between her legs before wrapping them around him, her hand moving down between them to grab a hold of his cock. Rock hard, still slightly covered in the saliva from earlier. Perfect.

Makoto moved up alongside them, eager to see as much as she could. She still wasn't quite sure how she felt, watching her boyfriend between the legs of another woman, and yet the fact that said woman was her sister somehow made the whole thing less painful to watch, rather than more as she might have expected. Besides, the look in Sae's eyes wasn't one of love, it was one of arousal as she pressed the head of Ren's cock up against her eager behind, ready to have him slip inside. He almost slipped inside by accident, and immediately pulled himself back for fear of hurting her.

"Don't worry, I could have taken it," she assured him, then reached further down to grab his cock by the base. She angled him correctly, adjusted her own hips so that she could take him smoothly, then pushed herself onto his cock, the tight hole enveloping the bulbous head little-by-little. Ren lifted himself up as she pushed onto him, wanting to see the action, and Makoto was quick to move up alongside him, too. She watched as his cock sank into Sae's ass, with little coos and moans of pleasure leaving her sister as he did. Would it feel that good for her? The act didn't look all that painful, or perhaps Sae was doing a good job of hiding how it truly felt. The more of Ren's shaft that sank inside her sister, the more sure Makoto was that she wanted to have him fuck her ass, too, but she waited her turn, wrapping an arm around his waist to feel some intimacy with her boyfriend while Sae pushed herself further onto him.

About halfway down, she looked up at him. "Alright, you can take over now, and don't be afraid to get rough with me. I can take it, I assure you." Ren looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, but with how hard he was, he wasn't about to turn her down. His hands found their way to the outsides of her thighs, and after turning his head to give Makoto a kiss on the lips, he turned his attention back to Sae and used the grip he had on her to push his cock deeper, said grip ensuring that she didn't pull away as he did. Inch-by-inch, he fed her the rest of his cock, with both parties moaning out for how weird it felt to have his shaft buried so far inside her. In Sae's case, it was because she lost track of him about three inches in, and was only able to feel him further inside when the tip of his member probed around at her eight or so inches deep. In Ren's case, it was because the tight, warm, wet, soft hole proved enough to overwhelm him, but he didn't have it in him to stop now.

Deep thrust after deep thrust had Sae nearing an orgasm of her own, and Ren could feel it in the way that her asshole rhythmically tightened around him as if trying to milk him for all the cum that he had. He had done a good job of holding out so far, not cumming during the double-blowjob, nor during the first few moments of anal sex with Sae, but he couldn't hold on much longer, either. He made as much clear to Sae, telling her that he was close, and she immediately looked down towards him, huffing to herself.

"Do it, then. Cum inside me." It wasn't a question, it was an order, and Ren knew as much. Moaning, he leaned his head back, and with one final, deep thrust he buried himself to the balls inside her, his twitching member poised to fill her with him. Makoto's hand reached down to his butt, which she gave a soft squeeze to, and then leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"Fill her up, Ren." Between the two orders, he didn't need to be told again. As his throbbing cock twitched inside Sae, he reached aside to grab onto Makoto's rump, giving it a firm squeeze while he pumped rope after rope of hot cum deep inside her sister. Makoto watched on, noting the reactions from Sae, a twisted expression of pleasure while she humped against Ren with obvious desperation. Makoto didn't blame her one bit, and she longed to feel those same sensations. Leaning into Ren's touch, she wondered when it would be her turn, but didn't dare distract herself from watching.

When Ren's cock began to soften and he pulled out from Sae's ass a moment later, Makoto was watching closely. She watched as her sister's asshole gaped slightly, then tightened. She watched as cum began to dribble out of it. When Ren moved away a moment later, Sae hooked one of her feet behind Makoto's head and pulled her down, pushing her face up against the rump that Makoto had been eating out only a few minutes prior. The big difference is that this time that rump was filled with her boyfriend's fresh cum, but that didn't deter Makoto. In fact, she seemed even more excited to settle in place, latch her lips onto the cum-leaking hole and suck up all that Ren had dumped inside there.

"That's it. What a good little sister you are," Sae commented, slipping her hand into Makoto's hair with a wide smirk. Makoto didn't manage much of a response, far too wrapped up in her work. Her tongue slipped deep, scooped up every bit of cum that it could from within her sister's ass, and she swallowed all of it down with pride that she hadn't felt before. It was an addictive sort of pride, the sort that she would only be able to get by eating her boyfriend's cum from another woman's ass. Ugh. She didn't like the sound of that.

As Makoto pulled back, her expression showed just how apprehensive she was, and Sae was quick to pick up on it. Leaning forward, she slipped a hand beneath her sister's chin, then pulled her up for a gentle kiss. "I know that probably seemed pretty gross... but you liked it, right...?" When Makoto nodded in response, Sae grinned against her lips. "Good. I'll be returning the favour soon, but first... Ren's cock needs cleaning off, yeah?"

Makoto looked down towards it. Even if there weren't any visible signs of filth, Sae was right, it probably needed to be cleaned before she even thought about putting it in her ass. Rather than wait for Sae to do it for her, Makoto soon found herself laying down on the bed again, on her stomach that time. She reached up to grab Ren's cock by the base, with the thought that he would soon be fucking Makoto in the ass too having apparently gotten him hard again. She gave the kiss a tip, immediately met by the same bitter taste that she had faced when she had been rimming her sister, but it didn't bother her. She began stroking his cock, then took him further into her mouth, her tongue rolling around the member to clean it of all the filth, all the taste of her sister's ass and whatever else may have been lurking there.

As she took him deeper, her hand moved down to cup his balls, and while looking up at her boyfriend's face she took his cock all the way to the base, gagging herself on him while her tongue moved around the member to clean it of all that she could. She didn't stay down there for long, though. Once the taste of her sister wasn't overwhelming anymore, she moved up and off the cock again, then moved down onto all fours in front of him, with Sae's lips curling into a grin at the sight.

Rather than tease her sister for being so eager, Sae instead slipped down in front of her to press a kiss against her lips; a deep one, one that shared the taste of her ass. She didn't mind, of course. When she pulled back from the kiss a moment later, she leaned over to slip her hands against Makoto's ass, spreading the cheeks open for Ren, who was quick to lay his cock between them.

Upon feeling him so close to her ass, Makoto looked back over her shoulder at him. Oh, God. They were really about to do it, weren't they? Why was she so excited? Given those pleasured expressions that her sister had been making, she didn't have much of a chance not to be. She wanted to feel good, too. Before Ren even began to line himself up, she ground back against his cock, her eager asshole winking against his shaft. Reaching down, Ren pushed the head against her tight opening, ready to push inside, only for Sae to reach forward and place her hand against his shaft, pulling him away.

Ren was about to question her when she leaned down, leaning over Makoto to do so, and pressed her tongue up against the hole. Though the saliva coating his cock would almost certainly have been enough lubrication to make sure that he could fit his member inside, Sae wanted the experience to be as painless as possible for her sister. Though the act wasn't entirely selfless, she also wanted to have a taste before Ren's cock slipped inside.

As she continued to lean over the younger Niijima, Sae flicked her tongue over the puckered hole, her hands keeping the cheeks spread apart while she dug in. Each lick pushed her tongue deeper, and the way that Makoto squirmed back against her, obviously enjoying the feeling even if the low moans that the girl gave sounded more unsure than anything, made Sae pick up the pace, eventually switching over to lay alongside Makoto and pull her sister's ass down towards her. Ren continued stroking himself in the meanwhile, though he didn't have to for long.

After she had pushed her tongue deep into Makoto, letting the muscle wriggle around exploratively for long enough that she was satisfied, Sae reached up to wrap her hand around Ren's cock and brought him down, pushing the head of his member up against her sister's behind. As the bulbous head squeezed up against the tight hole, pulling pleasured sounds from the younger Niijima that Sae was more than elated to hear, she pulled herself back again to watch from Makoto's front side.

For her part, Makoto struggled to handle the pleasure that she was feeling. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around Sae and closed her eyes tightly, moaning out loud... and only the head had been slipped inside. Sae's lips curled into a grin. She gave her sister an affectionate pat on the back of the head, then leaned down a little to push a kiss against her lips, capturing those youthful moans while Ren slipped himself deeper inch-by-inch.

Struggling against her sister, Makoto wriggled in place, simultaneously trying to push herself back against Ren and further forward against Sae. She wasn't sure what she wanted beyond the mere concept of pleasure, and both pushing back and pushing forward felt good in different ways, though in the end, she chose to push back, dropping herself down while she slammed almost the entirety of Ren's thick package into her behind at once.

Her eyes shot open, with Sae looking down at her. Makoto's head was placed right between her tits, and that sight alone made Sae know exactly what she wanted next. Tugging at her sister's head, she placed Makoto's mouth right up against her nipple, hoping that her younger sister would figure out what she wanted her to do. For her part, Makoto caught on pretty quickly, though not before closing her eyes again to let out a desperate, open-mouthed moan as Ren began to move behind her, settling into a steady rhythm of hard fucking that had no business in an ass as inexperienced as hers, but she loved it all the same, and he didn't know any better.

His hands dropped to her hips, and as Makoto began to run her tongue against her sister's nipple, Ren switched up his angle and picked up the pace, managing to thrust deeper than before. The moans of pleasure that Makoto involuntarily gave didn't stop her from putting her all into worshipping Sae's tit. She reached her hands beneath, slumping down onto the bed as she did, though Sae came down with her. Cupping the tits, she gave one a grope while her mouth worked over the other, gently licking, sucking and biting at the nipples. It was hard not to feel a little envious of her sister; those tits were far bigger than hers were, and they felt softer, too. As Sae reached down to give Makoto's a grope, in turn, she felt less bad about them.

Suddenly, Ren gave one last, hard, deep thrust into Makoto, just as he had her sister, and as Makoto pushed herself back against him in turn, she felt his cock throbbing inside her. Looking back at him, she gave another open-mouthed moan, one that he met by leaning forward to press a deep kiss against her lips, and as the two of them held that kiss he emptied his balls inside her, long rope after long rope of cum firing deep into her bowels. The feeling almost drove her crazy. As she pulled back from their kiss and laid her head against her sister's chest again, she held onto the older woman for dear life, shuddering through an orgasm of her own while Ren filled her.

When he pulled out a moment later, his cock softening, a trail of cum followed him. As it flowed out from Makoto's twitching asshole, Sae was quick to move around and spread her sister's cheeks open, licking her lips at the sight. She was eager to return the favour for earlier, though Makoto didn't even realise what was happening until Sae had already latched her lips onto her asshole, licking and sucking out the load that had been dumped there only moments beforehand. Makoto pushed back against her sister's mouth, all the same, revelling in the odd sensations that ran throughout her body.

"Sis, that feels so weird..." she muttered. In response, Sae slipped her tongue deeper, using it to scoop out all the cum that she could, and after that final hurrah, she pulled back, separating from Makoto's rump. Makoto herself fell forward against the bed, her lower body giving little twitches of leftover pleasure. Sae's mouth was full, and she couldn't even respond to Makoto, but she didn't need to. Rolling Makoto onto her back instead, she leaned down to press a deep kiss against her younger sister's lips, pushing the cum into her mouth into it to share what she had been able to find inside Makoto's ass.

The flush that took over Makoto's face was immediate, but she kissed her sister back. Even if that cum had just been in her ass, she was eager to taste it anyways. She recognised the taste of her boyfriend's cum, but the other taste... that was what her ass tasted like? It wasn't as bad as she had been expecting. She began wondering why she had been so apprehensive about it in the first place. As Sae pulled back a moment later, the two sisters were left with a mouthful of cum. Rather than swallow hers, Sae surprised her sister by pulling back a little and letting it drop onto the younger Niijima's chest. From there, she brought her hand down to her sister's tits and began to rub the cum into the skin, making even more of a mess than she had before.

Rather than question her sister, though, Makoto merely sat up a bit to do the same, letting her own share of the cum drop onto one of Sae's tits before leaning down to lap it up again, making sure to give the nipple a hard suckle as she did. Once she had the cum back in her mouth, she swallowed it down, then fell back against the bed again with a heavy sigh. 

She seemed exhausted, but Sae wasn't done with her yet. Rolling aside, Sae moved down beside her sister, then wrapped an arm around her to lift her up a bit. As Ren looked down at the two of them, he raised an eyebrow, wondering what Sae was trying to do. Soon, he got his answer. Sae reached up, wrapped her hand around his softening shaft and then grinned at him. "You must need to use the bathroom after all that, right? ...well, how about, instead of wasting it, you let the two of us have a taste."

Ren couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked over towards Makoto, his eyebrow raised. Did she really want him to do such a thing...?

Makoto rose up alongside her sister, looked up at Sae in disbelief at first, but then softened shortly after. If Sae thought it was a good idea, then it must be, right? After all, she had been right about everything else that they had done that evening, one way or the other. Glancing back towards Ren, Makoto gave a nod and then opened her mouth, prompting Sae to do the same.

With the two sisters laid beneath them, their mouths open to give him a target to aim for, Ren couldn't help but wonder whether it would be a good idea to piss on them right there. Wouldn't the bed get messy? Surely it wouldn't be comfortable to sleep on after being used in such a way, and yet the idea of making such a mess was too much of a turnon for him to raise it with the two sisters. Instead, he grinned to himself, leaned his head back and relaxed his bladder, his piss starting to flow a moment later.

It was only a trickle at first, but both of the sisters were eager to lean up and have a taste of it. In the end, it fell between them, and they met in the middle to let it clash against their joined lips as they began to kiss one another, sharing the taste. Ordinarily, Makoto would have been disgusted with such a thing, but given just how many new things they had tried already, taking part in such utter depravity only seemed to make sense. What if she never got another opportunity to do so? It wasn't worth the risk. Sae was the first to pull back from the kiss, leaning up to surround the head of Ren's cock with her lips so that she could drink his piss down directly. Makoto let her stay like that for a moment, but it wasn't long before she wanted a taste, too, so she leaned up to slip her own lips up against the head, Sae moving out of the way so that Makoto could take her place.

After that, Sae fell back against the bed, and Makoto fell back a moment later to join her. With the two of them laid beneath him, Ren stepped back a bit and aimed his cock up towards them, showering them from head to toe in heavy-scented urine. When his stream finally began to taper off, it was Makoto that leaned up, capturing the head of his cock in another soft suckle while she swallowed down the remainder of his piss, then rolled her tongue around the head to clean him of whatever mess he had left.

From there, Ren sat down on the bed, and Makoto had settled between his legs again to suck him off when Sae moved up alongside her, slipping her hand into Makoto's hair to pull the brunette back. Though she was overcome with lust, Makoto gave her sister a perplexed expression. Why couldn't she have the cock that she so desperately wanted...?

"You're going to lick his ass instead," Sae stated, clearly not offering Makoto any other option. "I want to suck his cock." And with that, Makoto was on her back, Ren shifting forward to settle himself atop her face while Sae descended between his legs, laying on top of Makoto to do so. For her part, Makoto didn't seem too bothered about her new orders. Her hands moved up to hold Ren's legs, and with an open curiosity she leaned up to press a kiss against his ass.

When she found that the taste wasn't as bad as she had been expecting it to be, she leaned up to press another kiss against it. Her hands moved down from the outside of his thighs to instead settle between his cheeks, parting them slowly while she leaned up to give the hole a lick rather than a kiss. The taste was bitter, and his asshole seemed to pucker against her tongue each time that she made contact. Did he enjoy the feeling...? Having her ass played with had been so pleasurable, so she assumed that he must feel the same way. Her arms moved up again to wrap around his thighs while she buried her face further between the crack of her boyfriend's ass, feeling utterly depraved and debaucherous as she did. Was that the beginning of a more interesting sex life for them...?

As her tongue probed the tight hole, she began to enjoy the sensations, even pushed her tongue deeper against it, hungrily lapping at his behind while trying to push inside each time that the tip of her tongue made contact with the hole itself. The taste only seemed to get stronger the further inside her tongue went, but she couldn't push it beyond a certain point. It was as if Ren was too tight for her to slip inside...

Up above, Sae wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and leaned up to give the tip a kiss. Soon, she began to make her way down the shaft, peppering soft kisses against the side while giving the areas with leftover piss longer licks; she loved the harsh taste just as much as Makoto had, if not more, but she chased another taste, too. As she moved further down, she wrapped her hand tighter around his cock and began to stroke him more openly, her lips moving down to his balls. Her chin almost clashed with Makoto's as she gave him the same amount of attention there as Makoto was giving to his ass, long licks that ran all the way down to the bottom of the sack, then she pulled one of his balls into her mouth and gave it a hard suckle.

As Ren looked down at Sae, he could see the pure lust in her eyes, and that lust carried her to continue giving his balls hard suckles as she switched between them, using her tongue to clean him of whatever sweat had built up since the last time his balls had been given such a cleaning. Beneath her, Makoto could only moan as some of Sae's saliva dripped down to mix with the taste of her boyfriend's ass. Everything felt so deliciously depraved as if they could dive no deeper into their own desire. Sae felt totally fulfilled, but as she looked up at Ren, she realised that they hadn't exactly given him many opportunities to explore his own desire thus far.

As her sister sucked on Ren's balls, he relaxed enough for Makoto to be able to squeeze her tongue inside him. She wriggled the muscle around, reaching as deep into her boyfriend's behind as she could. Each little twitch of pleasure that the hole gave around her tongue was enough to tell her that she was doing a good job, but she wanted more of his taste, more of his scent. She could feel her mind clouding with pleasure. She wasn't even touching herself, but as she laid there soaked in his piss, licking his ass while her sister laid above her in a similar state and his balls in her mouth, she didn't even need to touch herself to feel pleasure. Each depraved act she performed sent a shiver of pleasure along her spine, and between her legs, her pussy was the wettest that it had ever been, despite the lack of attention it had been getting.

Sae then reached down to give Makoto a pat on the arm. "Let's swap places," she said, and though Makoto had barely heard her, she managed to pick up enough of her sister's words that she knew to pull back. She slipped out from underneath Ren, and a moment later, Sae took her place, with Makoto moving to lay on top of her sister the same way that Sae had been her only moments prior. She pressed her chest against the older woman's, then leaned over to take Ren's balls into her mouth the same way that Sae had, but there was a stark difference between them. Whereas Sae had been entirely focused on Ren's pleasure, Makoto's movements were focused on exploration, trying to figure out what felt good for Ren and what didn't. Slipping both of his balls into her mouth and sucking on them as hard as she could? If his reaction was any indicator, then that felt good. Running her tongue along the underside of his cock until she could pull the head inside and give it a hard, needy suckle? Evidently, that felt quite good, too. In fact, he squirmed beneath her touch when she did that.

Makoto could feel the throbs along his length, the twitches near the head... he was close. Wrapping her lips around just the tip, she reached down to massage his balls, and with her other hand, she stroked him. Sae, meanwhile, who had been hungrily eating his ass the entire time, placed her hands against the outsides of his thighs, pulled herself as far up against his ass as she could, then thrust her tongue deep inside him, thrashing the muscle around as much as she could. Ren gave a thrust up against Makoto's mouth, and with a starved cry, emptied his load into it.

What would almost assuredly be the last load of the night, it wasn't as big as the other ones had been, but was still reasonably hard for Makoto to swallow down in one gulp. As she opened her mouth, some slipped out and dropped onto Sae's chin, which the ashen-haired woman was quick to make use of by reaching down to push it into her mouth; she, too, had been eager to have a taste but was happy enough to watch as Makoto swallowed down what Ren had pumped into her mouth. The brunette then laid back against the bed, a satisfied smile on her lips.

Sae crawled out from underneath Ren, then sat beside him, a smirk on her lips. It was nice seeing Makoto so worn out, especially considering the fun they'd just had. Reaching over, she gave the outside of her sister's thigh a gentle pat, then shook her head. "Nope, she's out," Sae muttered, then looked over towards Ren. "But that doesn't mean that the fun has to be over. I've seen the way you keep looking at my ass. You'd like a little more time alone with it, right...?" Sae asked, sliding forward. She crept over Makoto, eventually settling atop her sister's head, enough distance between them that the sleeping Makoto would be able to continue resting without being disturbed. With her behind aimed towards Ren, she leaned forward as far as she could, reached back to spread her cheeks and then smirked at him.

Ren did his best to not disturb Makoto as he crawled over her. With such a delicious ass on offer, how could he have been expected to say no? Carefully, he set his hands upon that large, round rump, eager to have a better taste than he had been able to get earlier. Sae leaned into his touch right away, making it clear that she expected the opposite. With a soft sigh, she pulled her hands forward again and settled them at the bottom of her bed frame, keeping herself upright while Ren had his fun with her butt.

And fun did he have. After settling his hands on her, he slipped them between her cheeks, pulled her further open and then pressed his tongue against the top of her crack. As the taste of sweat overwhelmed his tongue, he let out a soft moan and began to drag his tongue southwards. He made his way down slowly, appreciating every little bit of what Sae had to offer him. And when he did finally reach her puckered hole, he reached in with his hands to spread the cheeks wider, spreading the hole itself some as he did, then gave her a long, deep lap that ran all the way back up to the tip of her crack.

To say that he was in love with her ass would have been an understatement. He was enamoured with it. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night worshipping it, though he knew that Makoto would probably wake up sooner or later. His hands settled along Sae's cheeks, and he buried his face between them to press his tongue up against her asshole, flicking against it, then prodding it, then giving the hole a gentle kiss. Before too long, he couldn't restrain himself any longer. Even though he was worried about accidentally disturbing Makoto, he gave Sae's ass all he had, digging deep with smooches and probes of his tongue, all while she moaned with need above him. It made such thorough ass worship feel that little bit better knowing that she was enjoying herself, too.

Eventually, he did hear Makoto beginning to stir beneath him, and in the interest of not waking her up, he pulled back from Sae's behind; he didn't want to make his girlfriend feel bad, after all. But what he wasn't expecting was for Sae to follow him, pushing him all the way onto his back with her rump and then settling atop his face, her asshole pressed right up against his mouth. He tried not to trash around too much seeing as he couldn't tell whether he would hit Makoto or not, but Sae didn't want to move. She kept herself pressed down against him, one of her hands moving behind her to slip into his hair as she smirked.

"It's cute that you thought you were done, but I'd like to cum before you pull away." She expected Ren to resist some more, but instead, he wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her further down against his face. She was almost taken by surprise, though the immediate movements of his tongue against her ass were far more surprising than the motion itself had been. He dug deep with his tongue at first, waggled it around inside her desperately then pulled back, pulling his head forward to press his nose against her ass instead. With his nose there, he took a deep whiff of her scent, seemingly unbothered by how unclean it must have been, and his tongue plunged into her pussy instead, shifting around madly and with the unmistakable intent to pleasure.

She didn't pull up again, and he didn't seem to want her to. Rather, he kept sniffing at her behind, doing so with deep breaths large enough to fill his lungs. It felt like an obsession to Sae, and she wasn't about to stop him. Her hands moved to his knees, and while supporting herself she began to pull her ass back and forth across his face, her pleasure rising and rising until... finally, she came, managing to keep mostly quiet as she did, though there was only so much sound that she could cover up with her palm, and as her orgasm came to a close, both she and Ren looked forward to see whether Makoto had been woken up in the process.

Makoto laid there, as conked out as she had been when they had first begun. After breathing a sigh of relief, Sae moved down to lay beside her sister, prompting Ren to slip up and lay between them.

"Oh, staying the night, are we?" Sae asked, a chuckle in her tone. Nonetheless, she snuggled up against his side. Ren wrapped one arm around Makoto, then the other around Sae.

"Is that a problem?" Ren asked, but he didn't get an answer. Sae merely laid her head in the crook of his neck and then allowed herself to settle, succumbing to the same exhaustion that had claimed Makoto.

Sighing, Ren closed his eyes. Whatever happened from there, his life had just gotten a lot more interesting.


End file.
